Nora Fries
Nora Fries is a character from the DC Comics multiverse. She is the wife of Victor Fries, better known as the Batman villain Mr. Freeze. Originally introduced in Batman: The Animated Series, Nora's character has since become an intrinsic part of Mr. Freeze's backstory across multiple DC-related media. In all incarnations, Nora has been depicted as terminally ill, leading to her husband freezing her cryogenically in order to stop her sickness from killing her until medical science is able to cure her. In the TV series Gotham, Nora (portrayed by Kristen Hager) appears in the Season 2 episodes "Mr. Freeze" and "A Dead Man Feels No Cold". Her husband Victor, a brilliant cryonic engineer, is desperately seeking a means of saving her, intending to freeze her body to suspend the progress of her disease and later reanimate her when a cure has been found. However, Victor has been using other people to test his cryonic formula, but in nearly every case the reanimation process proves to be fatal. After Nora takes a turn for the worse, Victor raids a pharmacy for medicine, freezing the pharmacist. His activities attract police attention and Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock later investigate his house where they find a laboratory in his basement as well as Nora. Nora is taken into custody where she explains her situation and Victor's motivations While she is being questioned, Victor arrives at the GCPD, apparently ready to give himself up until he discovers that the pharmacist he froze has thawed out and is alive and conscious. Realising his latest formula works, Victor leaves in order to gather new materials to upgrade his weaponry. The police later formulate a plan to lure Victor into a trap using Nora as bait and take her to Arkham Asylum. During this time, Nora remains under Dr. Lee Thompkins' care and the two come to an understanding regarding Victor's actions. Victor later arrives and with some secret aid from Arkham's director, Professor Hugo Strange, manages to bypass most of the cops in the building and retrieves Nora, taking her home as well as Lee hostage. After Nora is home, Victor gets ready to freeze her, but then Nora tells him to go and find a necklace of hers on her nightstand. Victor goes upstairs, leaving Nora his freeze-gun, and while he is gone Nora removes the gun's cartridge and replaces it with one of Victor's older formulas. She decides that she doesn't want her husband to obsess over her any more and feels guilty for all the people Victor has killed whilst trying to save her. When Victor comes back downstairs, he shares a final kiss with Nora before taking his gun and freezing her, unaware that the cryonic cartridges have been switched. Moments after Nora's body has been frozen, Victor watches in horror as Nora's face suddenly cracks and crumbles. Realising what has happened, Victor attempted to commit suicide by freezing himself. However, this mutated his body so that he could only survive in sub-zero temperatures. Category:DC Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Gotham Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Assisted Suicide Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Freezing